Prom Night at Yokai Academy Tsukune Moka!
by Rickraptor77
Summary: Its the 1st Prom Night at Yokai Academey, Tsukune and Moka are celebrating their precious night together, after becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, everything is going quite smooth, and..-wait who's that, uh-oh, somethings ood with that photographer...oh n


A Yokai Academy Story By Rickraptor77 & Hyper Zergling

**Prom Night at Yokai Academy**

"Tsukune Aono is a painfully average high school freshman, who is unable to get into any private school, due to his disappointing test scores. The only school that he is finally accepted into turns out to be a secret school for supernatural monsters (yokai), which are in disguise as humans. The first student he meets is the beautiful Moka Akashiya who likes him for an unusual reason; she is a vampire, and is attracted to the sweet taste of his human blood. Tsukune quickly realizes that his admission into a monster school must have been a mistake and fears for his life. Despite Moka's vampiric nature, she is a kind girl and Tsukune quickly falls for her. He decides to stay at the school, to be near her, despite the various dangers. He must hide his human identity from the faculty and other students, while trying to keep his grades up and avoiding conflicts with the various not-so-mythological monsters lurking around campus. Tsukune soon discovers that when he removes the "rosario" around Moka's neck she transforms into her true form a vampire, stronger and more powerful than almost any other creature at the school. However, in this state, Moka has an entirely different personality, often cold and merciless, so the rosary is only removed in dire emergencies. So far, Tsukune is the only person who can physically remove the rosario to transform Moka, and only in the case of an emergency Tsukune and Moka make new friends and enemies as their stay at Yokai Academy progresses." (Wikipedia)

Crash, zap, BOOM! A bolt of lightning flashes in the sky over an eerie mansion-type building that overlooks a cliff; the building is none other than Yokai Academy. The creepy chatter of bats echoes from the nearby woods. It is a dark and rather zestful, nonetheless creepy Friday night. Scores of teens gather at the back of the scary school, the courtyard is filled with Halloween-type decorations, with a large dance floor and a stage. There is a banner over the stage that reads: Yokai Academy's Prom Night. There are students dressed in their best; Moka-san and Tsukune are sitting by Nekomone-sensei and the other teachers at the table at the stage. Our friends from the Newspaper club are standing on the dance floor. Tsukune glances back at Moka, she looks stunning with her pink hair, and green eyes.

"Hey, Tsukune, what are you looking at?" she asks quizzically. She arches an elegant eyebrow as Tsukune's face turns red.

"Um, n-nothing" he murmurs, and quickly looks over at Nekomone-sensei, a catwoman yokai, and both Tsukune and Moka's Homeroom teacher.

"Attention students, and faculty of Yokai Academy, it would be my pleasure to welcome all of you to our first Prom night here at Yokai academy, we have a whole night planned just for your enjoyment!"

"Yay!" "Whoo!" "Alright!" The students cheer as the party begins…

"Settle, down, kids, c'mon, first off we are going to announce this year's Prom King & Queen" sighs Nekomone-sensei (In Japan people use suffixes to be polite, please refer to suffix key on last page).

And here to present this year's prom King and Queen is Class president Gin Morioka.

"Well, hello, my fellow classmates, first I'd like to state that all the ladies out there are looking especially beautiful tonight! Especially you Moka-san!" Gin exclaimed.

"Gin-senpai, I um, err thank you…" Moka whispers, shyly.

"Moving on, to the main event! This year's…hey where's the envelope?" Gin gasps,

"Oh, um…I forgot about that, Ruby-san please give Gin-kun the envelope."

"Right away, Nekomone-san, here you go Gin-kun." Ruby said and with a flick of her wand and envelope appears in his hands.

"Alright before anything else, drum roll please…this years' Prom King and Queen are…"

"Wait!" someone cries from the crowd.

"What can it possibly be this time?" Gin growls, his eyes going red in the moonlight.

A girl with blond hair tied in a bun and red glasses holding a tripod and camera.

"Hi, I very sorry I'm late, but I believe you all hired a photographer, my name is Tomoko."

"Ah, yes Tomoko-san, would you please come up will taking the picture right after the Prom King and Queen have their dance." Nekomone-sensei, said with an embarrassed smile.

"Right well, shall I continue?" growled Gin, annoyed.

"Yes, sorry, please go on Gin-kun. Stated Ruby.

"Okay, finally…" Gin, quickly shreds the envelope with his hands and opens the card. "Well I would have never guessed", Gin sarcastically mumbles under his breath. "The Prom King and Queen are, Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya!"

"What, really?" Tsukune says, astonished

"What?" every eye in the whole school turns towards Tsukune and Moka

"What? Ooh, that stupid Moka, who dare she be named Tsukune's Queen?" yelled Kurumu, cursing.

"What? Why did Tsukune and Moka-san become King And Queen? And why not, us?" asked Mizore puzzled

"I don't know, I always thought that you were prettier than Moka-san, which is why I asked you out tonight." Raijuu said, clearly ignoring that and staring at Mizore.

"You know, what I think I'm better of having Tsukune for a boyfriend than you, Raijuu, at least then I would have one, I shouldn't have let him go…" Mizore sighs.

"Take it for a dragon like me to fall in love with a pretty snow woman like you", he says smirking.

"Ugh, if only I wasn't so small, I should of used that aging potion then Tsukune would be mine…"grumbled Yukari flicking her magic baton.

The school goes into shock with everyone murmuring, but the only one that isn't really affected is Moka.

"You, know I think we should dance, the DJ is waiting, Moka-san?" asks Tsukune leaning towards his girlfriend…

"Tsukune…I just wanted…to say…cries" cries Moka, tears welling up,

"What, what did you want to say?" asks Tsukune.

"Well, I…want to…is that…um…you…your hair it looks nice." She says, refraining from her true words.

"Huh?" asks Tsukune not understanding.

"Now will the King and Queen please walk to the dance floor from their special dance" ask the DJ.

The couple walks slowly down to the dance floor, most of the newspaper club smile, as they walk by, hiding their inner feelings about the couple.

The DJ plays a slow song, "Now this one is for all the couples out there! Let me feel the love!" The DJ then signals for all the couples to join the King and Queen on the dance floor.

Kurumu and her date walk onto the dance floor, Yukari conjures up a date, with her baton, and walks with the fake to the dance floor. Mizore and Raijuu already there begin dancing, but Mizore still watches Tsukune and Moka jealously.

"Moka-san, I never knew that you could dance so well…" Tsukune says, trembling with nervous fright, he never had such a romantic moment with Moka-san, even after spending a year with her.

"Oh, Tsukune, it's not like you have two left feet."

"Yes I guess, by the way Moka-san, you look very, pretty…in…that…dress." Tsukune says weakly still very much, nervously dancing.

"Oh, thank you Tsukune, you…um, look very handsome, in that suit too…"Moka says shyly.

With the music rising in crescendo, the couple leans in, attempting to kiss.

"Finally today, yes…we...will...will…kis-" Tsukune thinks embracing the moment.

"Yes, I love you too Tsukune, kiss me…" Moka thinks also feeling the desire.

The song ends, abruptly, ruining the kiss as the photographer woman walks up onto the stage.

"I apologize for ruining the dance, pardon me, but I would think it would be appropriate for each couple to gather in a line and take their prom pictures first?" Tomoko says, slightly embarrassed, but with a smirk that goes unnoticed.

Meanwhile…

"Oh this yokai scope Ruby-san gave me is a real gag. It kind of cool to see what kind of yokai some of the other students are…" decided Yukari. "Ah…hm, oh yikes! Man the other students here are some pretty interesting yokai…" She points her scope toward the faculty table.

"Oh there is Nekomone-sensei, and Ririko-sensei, and Gin-senpai and, ugh, whoa who's that? That's the photographer, but she's a no, it can't be, no!" gasped Yukari upon discovering the Photographer's yokai form.

The students line up posing for their photos, meanwhile Yukari rushes to find Tsukune, Moka and the others.

"Tsukune, Moka-san! Where are you guys?" Yukari yells out for her friends.

"Yukari-chan what's wrong, are you okay?" Ruby says walking out of a group of students.

"Oh Ruby-san, you have no idea what I saw in that scope you gave me, that photographer lady she's a…"Yukari explains panicking.

"Really? We have to warn the others, come quickly!" says as she Ruby orders Yukari to follow.

Yukari and Ruby go in search of their friends, ultimately the meet up with Kurumu.

"Kurumu-san, don't have you photos taken, its dangerous!" yells Yukari.

"Oh, Yukari-chan, since is taking a picture dangerous, humph you're just jealous, because you not as pretty as me."

"Stop it Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan. No is definitely not the time to argue, we have to warn everyone there is danger here…"Ruby goes onto explain the situation to Kurumu. After which they rush to find their friends before they can get their pictures taken.

They eventually come across Mizore and Raijuu in line to get their pictures taken.

"Hey there, Ms. Popular, having fun with guys, or a you running around to get a date, eh succubus?" Mizore taunts.

"Shut it, Popsicle Girl! We need to talk, it seems that there is something fishy going on here come, let's find Tsukune, we'll explain on the way." Kurumu scowls.

"Raijuu lets go!" Mizore commands.

The newspaper club rushes to find Tsukune and Moka, before something terrible happens, but what?

At around the same time. Tsukune and Moka have gathered in line, but Moka is feeling slightly about taking her picture uneasy.

"Tsukune, I'm feeling thirsty, and this line is taking too long, at this right you and I won't be able to have our dance." Moka says uneasily. "Can I suck your blood? Please only a little?" Moka asks politely.

"Ugh, Moka-san I know, you like my…blood, but err here is a better idea…um, I'll go get some fruit punch, its red just like blood. I'll be right back!"

Tsukune runs off to get the punch.

"Wait! Tsukune! Oh, darn!" Moka calls back.

Eventually the newspaper club catches up to Moka, but Tsukune is still gone.

"Moka-san!" the club yells in unison.

"Hi everyone. What, why does everyone look so worried, don't tell me, my hairs bad, right? Moka guesses.

"No it's not that, but more importantly where is Tsukune?" asks everyone concerned.

"Oh, Tsukune, he wouldn't let me drink his blood tonight, so he went to get me some punch!"

"We have to find him and warn him!" Kurumu interjects.

"Warn him about what?" Moka asks.

"That photographer, she planning something evil, I saw her true form using my yokai scope!" Yukari exclaims.

Everyone else nods in agreement.

"You see she is a…" Yukari explains to Moka. "And that's why we need to save everyone, and find Tsukune, before they have their pictures taken. Or something terrible might happen." Yukari goes on.

Tomoko, the Photographer, interrupts the group's conversation from the stage and talks into the microphone. "Alright children, Since this is Yokai Academy's First Prom Night ever, it's a night that we wish to remember, not that any of you will be able to forget. And that is because we'll be taking pictures of you so that nobody feels overwhelmed let me explain it. First we'll get the date picture done first, so students and their dates will take their pictures, and the we'll do group photos going by year, So 1st students will be up first, and so on. Have a wonderful evening, which I'm sure you won't forget, because I won't let… heh... heh. My assistants will help you to the booths" Tomoko chuckles with and evil smile as men dress in white dresses order students into lines that

"Moka-san make sure you don't get your picture taken, let's go find Tsukune and then warn Nekomone sensei."

The group begins searching desperately for Tsukune…

"C'mon maybe he got lost on campus!" Kurumu suggests.

"Hey, wait up everyone, geez!" Raijuu yells. "Who would thought I'd be chasing my own girlfriend while she chased after her ex-boyfriend, if only Moka-san didn't defeat me, then I would killed that Aono kid." Raijuu thinks annoyed at running around so much.

"Hey, where do you think you're going uh kiddies? You kids should be having your pictures taken." an assistant insists trying to usher them back in line.

"We can't, let us go we're trying to find our friend, please let us go!" Yukari pleads.

"Um sorry, little girl, I can't do that boss's orders."

"Yukari-can calm down, I'll handle this. Hah, Immobilization Spell!" Ruby waves her staff and paralyzes the assistant. "Lets split up, Yukari and I will go tell Nekomone-sensei, and everyone else go get Tsukune"

The group runs out of the courtyard into the main campus hall, while Ruby and Yukari split off.

Tsukune meanwhile is actually has just finished wandering the campus. "Geez, the things I do for Moka-san, after all this, I think I should of just let her drink my blood, first they run out of punch, then I try to get something from the vending machine, then I forgot that I left my wallet at the dorm and have walk all the way back to get some change." Tsukune complains under his breath. He returns to the courtyard with everyone still in line, he returns to the line for the booth he was once at, but Moka is nowhere to be found.

"Huh, that's funny. I could have sworn that Moka-san was standing right here…"Tsukune mutters puzzled.

The line moves forward, and an assistant ushers Tsukune forward.

"Wait, my date isn't here!" Tsukune protests against having a Moka-less photo.

"Too, bad kid, you are next, date or no date, boss's orders." The assistant insists.

"But wait! Please…Moka-san!" Tsukune calls out but is pulled away into the booth, by the stubborn assistant.

The newspaper club returns to the courtyard, failing in their search for Tsukune.

Ruby and Yukari meet up with the rest of the group.

"Did you find Tsukune?" They both ask.

"No we didn't…he wasn't anywhere on campus when we looked around." Moka replies.

"Oh, did you loose Tsukune?" asks Nekomone-sensei appearing from behind Ruby and Yukari.

"Yes, he was actually here just a while ago." Moka replies.

"Well, he couldn't of gone far. Also Ruby and Yukari warned me, we have to start getting these students out of here."

"Oh Tsukune were did, you go, I thought we were going to have our romantic dance tonight." Moka cries to herself.

"Alright here's the plan Tsukune or no Tsukune, we have to stop the photographer's plans."

Just then the Photographer walks back up onto the stage and talks into the microphone again.

"Alright since couple pictures are finished, we would like group photos to be taken, and then the dance shall finally begin (or so you think…)." She announces.

"Oh no, she's starting, we have to find Tsukune quick, or something bad might happen." Moka says worrying.

Meanwhile, The bored student, climb up onto the rafters that have been set up to take their Prom picture.

Tsukune is in their being pushed against his will by an assistant.

"Help! My Date isn't here, help!" he cries.

He gets put onto a rafter as the students pour in to take their pictures.

Finally the rafters are full and the Photographer readies her camera.

"Oh no! We are too late, Tsukune is probably up there and is getting his picture taken!" Kurumu cries out.

"C'mon we have to go save him!" Yukari and Moka both yell.

"Let's go save the wiener's butt then shall we." Raijuu comments.

The group rushes over to the rafters.

When they get there… "Stop! You cannot take these photos!" Moka yells.

The Photographer turns around to see seven angry faces. "And why ever not?"

"Because we know what you are planning…you gorgon!" Kurumu says.

(A gorgon is a Greek mythological monster, with a woman's body, but with snakes for hair. They have the ability to petrify people and other monsters if they were to look into their eyes).

"You do now, if that's the case well will be moving on…Boys take them to the rafters!" The gorgon (still in her photographer form) commands her assistants.

"Yes, ma'm!" say the assistants as they walk towards the newspaper club kids and Nekomone-sensei, the assistants grab each one with enormous strength, and forcefully lead them towards the rafters. The other kids pay little attention because the other cameras were rigged so that they would be hypnotized. They all protest with yelling and screaming as they are forced onto the rafters. The photographer readies her camera.

The group is halted from being on the rafters, because they won't all fit.

"No worries, I'll just take your pictures later, and since you're going to perish anyway, why not I just tell you my plan, hmmm? She points out. "You see I have rigged this camera, to amplify me natural petrifying powers ten-fold so I can turn every students and teacher and this dump of a school into stone! Finally I shall have revenge, at this school for ruing my life, by ruing my prom" with that stated she begins laughing maniacally.

"I thought that this was Yokai's first prom!" Ruby asks Nekomone-sensei

"Actually when we say first prom, well mean it's the prom only for first year students, because only first years are here, the rest of the grades are having their proms elsewhere" Nekomone-sensei explains.

"You evil person! Wait till I get my hands on you!" Both Kurumu and Moka yell out.

Just, then a sneeze comes from the rafters. Its Tsukune, sneezing. He sneezes when evil yokai are around. Yukari looks up to see him.

"Hey look everyone its Tsukune! He is up there!" she points out.

"Oh Tsukune, were have you been, come down here, please!" Moka cries out to her boyfriend.

"You can cry all you want and he won't hear you, you see, had you all been good kids, you have been hypnotized too, just like your friend." The gorgon says with an evil smile.

Everyone gasps at the thought, and Moka and friends try to break free he assistants.

As the group struggles the Photographer begins to take the picture! "No I won't let you, Tsukune!" Moka cries out, with her vampiric strength breaks free, and shatters the assistants hands, to stone…

The camera is primed, 1…Moka gets closer to Tsukune, 2 she trips but she still begins to climb tears welling up in her eyes again…3…everyone says cheese…Moka leaps into the air…click!

A flash of light beams from the camera and into the students, the picture as been taken. As the blinding flash resides we see that all of the students have been turned to stone, with the distraction the newspaper club breaks free of their captives. They look up at where Tsukune is supposed to be, but in his place is actually Moka frozen in time as a statue of stone. The newspaper clubs gasps at the sight of their friend and frantically look for Tsukune. Tsukune having been pushed of the way of the flash by his girlfriend has fallen on the ground. The impact snaps him out of his hypnosis.

"Huh, what happened, where am I, and why do I only remember punch?" he thinks to himself.

"Oh thank goodness you are safe! Tsukune!" The group calls to him in relief.

"Yes, but what happened where is Moka-san?" Tsukune asks them.

Tears begin to well up in everyone's eyes, Nekomone-sensei, crying tells Tsukune the story involving his girlfriend's sacrifice.

"Okay, children it's your turn! Boys get 'em!"

Even more assistants come out of nowhere walking towards the newspaper club, but they show their true forms, mindless walking mountains of Stone 10ft tall, Golems!

"No, no this can't be happening! This is our only good night ever since I came to this school, I won't let you hurt my dear friends, and you, lady how dare you even lay a finger on Moka-san!"

Tsukune growls, his eyes turn red, has his Vampiric blood boils, his canines enlarge, and become sharp, his muscles grow the holy lock on his wrist glows, he becomes a ghoul.

"Die!" Tsukune yells enraged, at the supposed loss of his love, he dashes at the golems full speed, but the gorgon continues to maniacally laugh.

Continued in Part 2, if you want one…what? I like cliffhangers

The End?

Based on Rosario + Vampire a manga owned by Akisha Ikeda

Raijuu and Tomoko are characters made by Rickraptor77 and Hyper Zergling.

Suffix Key:

"Sensei-is used to refer to or address teachers, practitioners of a profession such as doctors and lawyers, politicians, and other authority figures. It is used to show respect to someone who has achieved a certain level of mastery in an art form or some other skill." (Wikipedia)

"Senpai- is used to address senior colleagues or mentor figures, e.g. students referring to or addressing more senior students in schools, junior athletes more senior ones in a sports club, or a mentor or more experienced or senior colleague in a business environment."(Wikipedia)

"San-is the most common honorific and is a title of respect. It is used for the surnames or given names of both males and females. Although in translation _san_ is usually rendered as a common courtesy title like "Mr." or "Ms.", unlike these it is never used in self-reference." (Wikipedia)

"Kun-is an informal honorific primarily used towards males (it is still used towards females, but rarely). It is used by persons of senior status in addressing those of junior status, by males of roughly the same age and status when addressing each other, and by anyone in addressing male children."(Wikipedia)

"Chan-is a diminutive suffix. It is an informal version of _san_ used to address children and female family members. It may also be used towards animals, lovers, intimate friends, and people whom one has known since childhood. _Chan_ continues to be used as a term of endearment, especially for girls, into adulthood. Parents will probably always call their daughters _chan_ and their sons _kun_, though _chan_ can be used towards boys just as easily. Adults may use _chan_ as a term of endearment to women with whom they are on close terms."(Wikipedia)


End file.
